


Greetings

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian finally meets Lindsay and they hit it off more than Mickey or Lip would like. Ian can't get enough of Mickey’s new hair.





	

“Seasons greetings.”

Mickey snorted, throwing his finished cigarette behind them.

“Hey, Lindsay,” Ian said, although he was beaming at Mickey in anticipation. She picked up on this and looked over; noticing he still had his hat on. She whipped it off.

“Hey! What!” Mickey protested, but was distracted by his need to know how Ian was taking it. It was still a shock to him sometimes.

“Wow,” Ian’s eyebrows shot up and his smile widened. He leaned forward and yanked Mickey into a hard kiss.

“Great. That answers that. You got any mugs?” Lindsay asked, holding up a gallon of eggnog and a bottle of Hennessy.

Mickey dumbly held up a second bottle of liquor, blushing at Ian’s roving eyes.

“Come on in.”

A while later they were all settled on the couch, sipping on eggnog spiked with too much liquor to be tasty. Mickey gulped his and looked on as his friend and boyfriend finally interacted together.

Lindsay giggled at a corny joke, touching Ian’s arm and pulling a shocked face. She was definitely drunk and they hadn’t finished the first bottle.

“Your arms are, like, huge! Mickey, his arms are huge!” she turned to her friend with a wide smile.

Ian smiled, ducking his head as he chuckled. “I like her,” he said to Mickey loud enough for her to hear.

Mickey scoffed, rolling his eyes and realizing just how drunk he was when they took a bit to refocus. “If you guys keep stroking each others egos, I’m gonna have to get some towels.”

Lindsay made a face and stuck out her thumb, dramatically turning it downward. “Booo! Get off the stage!”

Ian snorted, high-fiving her.

“Bitches,” Mickey muttered, grabbing the empty bowl of chips off the table and going to the kitchen. He was poking around in a Tupperware container full of homemade cookies when he felt arms around him.

“I can’t stop looking at you,” Ian said into his neck, pecking him lightly. His fingers found their way into Mickey’s hair.

Mickey immediately smiled, stupid jealous feelings disappearing instantly. He leaned back against him and closed his eyes. “I didn’t notice,” he teased.

Ian turned him around and pushed him into the counter. “I couldn’t stop before, but now…” he trailed off, getting closer and closer to Mickey’s lips until they were breathing the same air.

“Where the hell is your tree?” Lindsay yelled from the living room as if she were genuinely appalled at the lack of Christmas focal point.

Ian looked like he was about to answer, so Mickey closed the space between them, cupping his face in his hands. Ian made a small noise in the back of his throat and pressed into him with his hips.

“God, I want to pull your hair,” Ian panted against his mouth, holding tight to Mickey’s sides. The eggnog definitely made him say that, because he’d been thinking it since he saw the soft platinum spikes.

Mickey sighed, allowing his response to escape him instead of sounding stupid. Because he wanted that so bad. He wanted to be on his knees for Ian. He’d never done that, but he wanted to see Ian. Touch him. Feel him. Taste him. And he wanted his hair pulled.

“It’s so weird how you can see the kitchen from where I’m sitting,” Lindsay said, half slurring her words.

Ian and Mickey pulled apart, sharing a look between them that meant they would very much like to continue at a later time, if it couldn’t happen right there on the counter next to the frosted sugar cookies.

About ten minutes later, Ian was sweating and his muscles were shaking. Still, he held on and didn’t stop until he reached the top of the basement stairs. Lip could be heard huffing and puffing somewhere on the floor, as soon as their plastic tree was in the kitchen.

“We gotta stop smoking,” Ian panted, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“There’s no reason for a fake tree to be this heavy. It feels heavier than last year,” Lip said before chugging some eggnog Lindsay passed him. He eyed her and nodded a thanks.

“Maybe there’s a family of raccoons living in it,” she said flatly, eyes searching the screwed up wire branches.

“We’ve had it a while. You might be right,” Lip said.

Ian gave him a warning look. The kind siblings, no brothers, give each other.

“You guys should’ve let me help,” Mickey said with his mouth full of cookie.

“We still need to get it in there,” Ian said begrudgingly.

“I got it,” Mickey said, kind of wanting to show off. He had big arms now too. Lifting heavy stuff was a requirement. He put the last of his cookie into Ian’s mouth, then he and Lip picked the tree up. Okay, maybe he’d have to hit the gym a little more, but Ian seemed impressed.

“My man,” he said, massaging Mickey’s shoulders when they had placed it in the corner.

Mickey turned redder, not from the exertion but because it felt good to hear Ian say that. He didn’t know why, but it made his stomach do flippies that didn’t really mix well with the booze and junk food.

“A little more towards the fireplace,” Lindsay directed Lip for the fifth time. He grunted as he moved the tree yet again. She winked at Ian and Mickey because the tree had been perfect exactly five moves ago. “Great! Thanks, Philip.”

“You can just call me Lip,” Lip said, pulling his shirt up to wipe his face. Lindsay stared at him blankly. “Uhh, have at it, kids. Nice hair, Mickey.”

“Thanks. Lindsay did it,” Mickey said, sifting through a box of mostly broken ornaments.

“Maybe you can help me out. I’ve always wanted to dye my hair,”

“Really? I didn’t know that, Philip,” Ian raised an eyebrow at him.

Lip waved his brother off, finally giving up after Lindsay declining a smoke outside.

“I’ve read romance novels with better lines,” Lindsay admitted, wrapping tinsel around the tree.

“I wouldn’t let him near Mandy either,” Mickey grunted, struggling to get a bulb to stay. Ian helped him, easily reaching up to fix it, but Mickey didn’t feel cheated or inadequate. He felt great, decorating and having fun with two people he’d never imagine being in a big part of his transformation.

He couldn’t wait for what the new year would bring.


End file.
